Guardian Angel
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP! END] Baekhyun adalah seorang remaja biasa yang tak pernah percaya akan cerita konyol seperti seorang Guardian Angel yang diceritakan Kyungsoo sahabatnya tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah seorang Guardian Angel yang menjaga Baekhyun muncul dihadapannya sampai membuatnya jatuh pingsan. CHANBAEK, T, FANTASY
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Guardian Angel | Chapter 1

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun and Other

Genre : Romance | School Life | Fantasy | Twoshoot | Yaoi

Rating : T

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung menyambut sinar mentari yang menerobos dari celah pepohonan. Langkah ringan Baekhyun melewati jalan setapak dengan kedua tangan yang mengerat disisi kedua tali ranselnya. Baekhyun menghentikan kakinya ketika sampai didepan rumah sahabat karibnya, Do Kyungsoo. Melihat betapa gopohnya Kyungsoo dari lantai atas jendela kamar lelaki itu hingga senyuman kecil terpatri dibibir Baekhyun.

"Bodoh" Katanya dengan sabar menunggu sahabatnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak Baekhyun dan keluarganya pindah dari Seoul ke Desa bernama Daraengi karena orang tuanya akan mengembangkan bisnis perkebunan khususnya tanaman organic walaupun desa ini terkenal dengan tanaman padi terbukti dari hamparan sawah yang begitu luas dilereng gunung yang curam. Baekhyun bukan lelaki yang alergi terhadap suasana didesa atau lebih menyukai gemerlapnya kehidupan dikota. Baekhyun hanya laki-laki mungil biasa saja dan selalu menerima apa adanya. Ia juga bukan lelaki yang popular di sekolahnya, dirinya bukan tipe yang gampang bergaul sehingga semenjak menapak di Daraengi hanya Kyungsoo yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Emonim kami berangkat!" Pamit Baekhyun kepada Nyonya Do yang sedang asyik menyirami tanaman merambat miliknya dan dibalas wanita setengah baya itu dengan anggukan disertai senyuman yang begitu keibuan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti setelah Kyungsoo berhasil menyamai langkah mereka.

"Sungguh sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tinggal di Seoul tapi setelah merasakan udara pagi Daraengi, aku jadi enggan tinggal dikota" Kyungsoo mengomel disampingnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sembari kedua mata sipitnya memandangi sekeliling desa, sungguh menenangkan.

"Eum.. Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh menanggapi panggilan Kyungsoo. Ditangan laki-laki itu sudah terdapat sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'Guardian Angel' di covernya.

"Aku membacanya semalaman sehingga membuat kantong mataku semakin menggantung sekarang" Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong buku itu bangga didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa isinya bagus?" Baekhyun bertanya walau tak terlalu tertarik dengan buku dengan judul klasik itu. Dijaman yang serba canggih seperti sekarang ini, lebih banyak orang yang memilih cara praktis untuk membaca buku. Tanpa harus membawa bawaan buku yang tebal dan berat, cukup membawa gadget dan kau akan bisa membaca seluruh buku dengan macam-macam genre sesukamu.

"Tentu, isi dari buku ini bukanlah cerita fiksi melainkan fakta. Kau mau dengar?" Kepala Baekhyun ia anggukkan setuju.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang sebuah kisah mengenai Guardian Angel?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat untuk bercerita.

"Setiap bayi yang lahir kedunia akan memiliki Guardian Angel sampai mereka berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kau memiliki satu dan aku juga memiliki satu tapi sayangnya mereka tak terlihat dan tak lagi menjadi Guardian Angel karena kita sudah berumur delapan belas tahun" Tawa Baekhyun mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju kesekolah setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang begitu naïf. Kyungsoo seperti seorang bayi laki-laki yang baru saja lahir dan belum mengenal kerasnya dunia menurut Baekhyun.

"Ishh menyebalkan, aku serius kau tau!" Setelah beberapa detik tertawa, Baekhyun pun menghentikannya setelah melihat wajah dongkol Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kyungsoo-ya~ lagipula hal itu hanyalah sebuah cerita anak-anak yang tidak pernah terbukti kebenarannya" Sungguh apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sama sekali tak membantu. Malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin dongkol dibuatnya.

"Terserah!" Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menyalip Baekhyun dengan mulut mengerucut jengkel.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku~ Hey! Tunggu!" Baekhyun berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat meninggalkannya padahal kaki-kaki itu nampak tak memiliki jarak cukup panjang untuk melangkah.

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

Tangan kecil Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Meyadarkan laki-laki itu dari mimpi indahnya sebelum sahabatnya mati ditangan sang guru karena mereka masih ditengah proses belajar-mengajar. Merasa tidurnya terusik, Kyungsoo membuka matanya walau kepalanya masih terkulai malas diatas meja.

"Bangunlah~" Ucap Baekhyun sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mau mengganggu siapapun yang tengah serius dengan apa yang tertulis dipapan.

"Nghhh~" Kyungsoo akhirnya menegakkan badannya walau masih ogah-ogahan.

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau membawa kipas?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata _owlnya_ yang setengah terbuka namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah membawa benda semacam itu" Mulut Kyungsoo menguap. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak membawanya, dia kan bukan wanita yang akan membawa benda seperti itu.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya kipas?" Masih dengan volume pelan, Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun heran.

"Tentu saja karena kepanasan jadi aku menanyakannya. Musim panas begitu menyiksa, apa setiap hari harus kepanasan seperti ini?!" Erang Kyungsoo walau volume suaranya begitu lirih.

"Tapi aku merasa segar" Kyungsoo kembali melempar tatapan heran kearah Baekhyun yang menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Segar pantatku, kau lihat semuanya kepanasan! Diluar juga mataharinya begitu terik" Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah keluar jendela untuk menunjukkan betapa teriknya matahari siang ini. Sungguh Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa kepanasan walau terik matahari seakan membakar kulit jika berdiri dibawahnya. Kedua mata sipitnya kemudian mengamati seluruh teman sekelasnya. Murid perempuan dengan sebuah kipas dan murid laki-laki dengan sebuah buku. Apa mereka sungguh merasa kepanasan? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak? Seperti sebuah angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpanya hingga ia merasa setiap kali musim panas tak pernah sama sekali merasakan panasnya.

' _Aku melakukannya hanya untumu…'_

.

.

Potongan sandwich didalam kotak bekal dengan sebotol besar jus mangga terpampang didepan mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sejak bersahabat empat tahun lalu, Mereka sepakat untuk membawa bekal kesekolah untuk dimakan saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Baekhyun yang membawa sebotol besar jus sedangkan Kyungsoo yang akan mengurus makanan ringannya. Mereka mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama, yaitu malas beranjak dari kelas untuk pergi kekantin yang ramai. Sehingga perjanjian bekal makanan tersirat itu pun berjalan sampai sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak percaya adanya Guardian Angel?" Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara setelah mengambil sepotong sandwich. Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo mengambil potongan sandwich lainnya. Sambil memakan beberapa gigit, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kupikir itu hanya cerita fiksi anak-anak. Guardian Angel tidaklah nyata Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras mematahkan asumsi Baekhyun.

"Mereka nyata tapi kau saja yang tidak pernah melihatnya" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia tidak mau berdebat untuk sesuatu yang tidaklah penting seperti nyata-atau-tidaknya-Guardian-Angel.

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat satu dan membuktikannya padaku?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Walaupun ia percaya tapi mustahil untuk membuktikannya pada Baekhyun bahwa mereka nyata. Kepercayaannya terhadap sosok malaikat pelindung hanya berpedoman dari buku yang belum bisa dikatakan dari kisah nyata meskipun isi buku tertulis bahwa meraka makhluk nyata. Entahlah Kyungsoo jadi ikut ragu sekarang.

"Kau benar, mungkin mereka hanyalah makhluk karangan untuk membuat anak-anak tidur lebih cepat" Ragupun kepercayaan itu masih tetap ada walau semakin terkikis.

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

Setiap hari Sabtu, perjalanan pulang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya akan sampai persimpangan jalan setapak desa saja. Pasalnya Baekhyun akan pergi kejalur kiri menuju lahan dekat pegunungan dimana orang tuanya akan berkunjung ditempat tanaman organic mereka setiap hari Sabtu. Setelah saling melambai dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera pergi kejalur kiri menuju lahan pertainian. Jaraknya cukup jauh tapi tidak berada dilereng gunung karena masih terdapat banyak rumah penduduk sebelum memasuki lereng gunung yang hanya terdapat hamparan sawah yang membentang.

Sebelum masuk daerah rumah-rumah penduduk. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragamnya. Meng _capture_ beberapa foto jalan setapak yang dilewatinya dengan pohon rindang yang tertanam tegak disisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Sekedar untuk menguploadnya ke SNS untuk menunjukkan betapa indahnya desa yang ditingalinya kepada teman-temannya di kota.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"AAAKHHHHH!" Seketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya saat akan memfoto jalan setapak didepannya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan mata yang mengedar kesegala arah. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang barusan bicara padanya namun nihil. Tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya. Ada sih seorang laki-laki tua tapi itu mustahil karena jarak mereka begitu jauh.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Oke, aku mulai takut sekarang. Siapapun kau perlihatkan wujudmu!" Baekhyun mulai panic jikalau seorang hantu bertampang sangat hancur yang menampakkan wujudnya. Kepalanya ia gelengkan keras menampik pikiran menyeramkan yang kini mulai bersarang di otaknya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku diatas sini!" Baekhyun menegang ketika seseorang yang dikiranya hantu itu memanggil nama lengkapnya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang laki-laki memakai setelan putih dengan sayap yang juga putih mengepak pelan. Oke siapa itu? Untuk apa laki-laki itu memakai sayap yang terlihat begitu konyol? Dan mengapa ia berada diatas sana?

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak cukup waras menanggapi laki-laki bersetelan putih dengan sayap yang terbang diatasnya itu seorang Guardian Angel. Sekali lagi, seorang Guardian Angel.

"Well, apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" Guardian Angel dengan tinggi 187cm yang bernama Chanyeol itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tidak tau.

"Turunlah sebelum kau terjerembab diatas tanah!"

Ternyata Baekhyun belum cukup mengerti dengan keadaan.

Diabaikan oleh laki-laki dengan setelan putih, Baekhyun memutuskan mengabaikannya juga dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan tanpa ada niat untuk memfoto jalan setapak lagi. Setelah melewati lelaki dengan setelan putih itu dibawahnya Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membeku ditempatnya, kakinya bahkan seperti terbungkus oleh es batu. Chanyeol beralih kearah Baekhyun, masih dengan terbang ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"K—kau ter-terbang?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol mengangguk ringan dan setelah itu pandangan mata Baekhyun mengabur, lelaki mungil itu pingsan.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjabkan kedua matanya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau cahaya matahari sore yang menusuk bola matanya. Berusaha mnegumpulkan kesadarannya, Baekhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

"AAKKKHHHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya Tuhan kau selalu mengagetkanku. Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak?!" Kesal Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mengelus sayang dadanya. Walau ia abadi tapi tetap saja ia masih sayang jantungnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kembali tak sadar dengan keadaan.

"Aku?! Aku Guardian Angel tentu saja" Tawa Baekhyun pecah didetik itu juga. Masih setia menemani Baekhyun disamping ranjangnya, wajah Chanyeol berubah cemberut karena kesal dengan tawa Baekhyun yang seakan meremehkannya.

"Hentikan oke! Aku merasa tersinggung mendengarmu tertawa" Baekhyun seketika menghentikan tawanya.

"Baiklah jelaskan padaku sekarang kalau kau bukan seorang Guardian Angel dan sayapmu tadi adalah halusinasiku!" Chanyeol menyemburkan nafasnya lelah. Baekhyun bukan laki-laki yang mudah percaya. Chanyeol sangat tau Baekhyun, dia juga lelaki yang keras kepala.

"Percuma saja kau tidak akan percaya" Chanyeol melipat tanganya didepan dada dan Baekhyun juga mengikutinya.

"Ohh ayolah~ katakan padaku kalau Guardian Angel hanyalah omong kosong" Chanyeol merasa kesal dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau percaya atau tidak terserah, aku tidak peduli!"

"Yasudah" Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk mengambil segelas air putih didapur namun belum mencapai pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun berbalik.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kemari?" Chanyeol bergumam tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Aku masih mengantongi kunci rumahku disini!" Kata Baekhyun setelah menyadari bahwa kunci rumah masih tersimpan apik di kantong seragamnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menunjuk jendela besarnya yang terbuka. Ohh pasti dia bercanda, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa masuk melalui jendela sedangkan kamarnya berada dilantai atas.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan gerakan malas.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk lewat jendela? Astaga ini konyol sekali" Baekhyun seakan dipermainkan jika seperti ini.

"Apa kau pencuri yang mendekatiku untuk merampas bisnis tanaman oraganic orang tuaku?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa, saking polosnya ucapan Baekhyun hingga membuat dirinya terkapar diatas lantai kayu dengan tangan memegangi perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan kau sungguh polos Baekhyun. Ekhem~ setidaknya jangan menuduhku seorang pencuri jika kau tidak percaya jika aku seorang Guardian Angel" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Mendudukkan diri disisi ranjang dimana Chanyeol duduk menghadapnya.

"Sekarang buat aku percaya! Aku tidak akan mengelak siapa kau sebenarnya jika kau membuktikannya padaku" Mimic wajah Baekhyun berubah serius sehingga membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit canggung.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya Baek, kau tidak akan percaya" Baekhyun memilin ujung seragamnya.

"Hanya buktikan padaku dan setelah itu akanku putuskan percaya atau tidak" Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Sekarang lihat ini!" Baekhyun memasang kedua matanya dengan baik sebelum benda berbentuk sayap yang begitu kokoh berwarna putih kapas itu muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki manusia. Kau percaya?" Baekhyun ternganga berusaha menyentuh bulu lembut bak sutra yang membentuk sayap tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini nyata?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja, kau juga bisa merasakannya"

"Aku bisa terbang, aku memiliki kekuatan penyembuh dan kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjagamu selama delapan belas tahun ini" Lanjut Chanyeol lantas Baekhyun memandang laki-laki dihadapannya kini.

"Delapan belas tahun?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menggenggam lembut tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku seorang Guardian Angel yang diturunkan dari langit yang awalnya untuk menjaga sebuah kerajaan tapi entah kenapa aku lebih memilih untuk menjaga bayi mungil yang lahir delapan belas tahun yang lalu" Jelas Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk yang menoel hidung runcing Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memilih menjagaku?" Chanyeol mengusap dagunya seolah tengah berfikir.

"Entahlah, awalnya kupikir kau akan lahir menjadi bayi perempuan tapi dugaanku salah. Kau lahir menjadi bayi laki-laki. Aku sangat kecewa kau tau! Aku sudah menantikan kau lahir menjadi gadis remaja yang seksi tapi kau malah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki imut" Chanyeol memasang wajah masam yang dibuat-buat membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul wajah itu saking kesalnya.

"Sungguh kasian, kau sangat terobsesi dengan gadis seksi tapi kau malah menjaga laki-laki!" Baekhyun geleng-geleng lalu Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Sama saja Baek! Kau tidak punya jakun, pinggulmu besar, perutmu rata, jarimu lentik dan wajahmu juga cantik. Aku mendapatkan laki-laki yang terlihat lebih cantik daripada perempuan" Baekhyun melotot sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk bangga.

"Astaga berbicara denganmu membuatku kesal sendiri" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya seolah baru saja ia mendapatkan sebuah beban berat.

"Omong-omong, namaku Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum miring masih dalam mode kesal lalu Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lembut dihadapannya tanpa Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

Suasana ruang tengah Keluarga Byun yang biasanya penuh dengan canda tawa dan suasana hangat sekarang berganti riuh karena Nyonya dan Tuan Byun mengomeli Baekhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

"Jangan membuat ibu khawatir Baekhyun!" Omel Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun semakin berat untuk menegakkan kepalanya hanya sekedar memandang orang tuanya.

"Maafkan aku" Hanya itu yang Baekhyun ucapkan sepanjang ia mendapatkan amarah orang tuanya.

"Sekarang ayah bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak keperkebunan tadi? Ini pertama kalinya kau tidak mendatangi perkebunan" Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Baekhyun tidak tega.

"Ibumu tadi menghubungi Kyungsoo dan ia bilang bahwa kau pergi keperkebunan tapi kenapa kau tidak kesana?!" Tuan Byun bertanya lagi.

"Aku memang sempat pergi tapi setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat" Jelas Baekhyun tapi Tuan Byun masih memandang Baekhyun sinis.

"Sungguh aku tidak berbohong, percayalah! Bukankah aku tidak pernah membohongi kalian" Ia mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah membohongi orang tuanya padahal ia tengah berbohong sekarang. Lalu tak lama ia merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh keningnya. Itu adalah tangan lembut milik ibunya.

"Apa kau masih tidak enak badan?" Kini ia mendengar ayahnya yang merendahkan intonasi suaranya. Pertanda Tuan Byun tak lagi marah.

"Maafkan ibu karena tidak tau bahwa kau sakit" Baekhyun mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan mata teduh sang ibu yang tengah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya beristirahat saja aku sudah lebih baik" Baekhyun meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya dengan senyuman walau dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah karena membohongi orang tuanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menelfon ayah dan ibu jika kau sakit?" Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya dengan menampakkan cengiran lebar.

"Aku lupa hahaha~" Taun Byun mengusap surai putra tunggalnya sayang. Melihat begitu bangganya ia mempunyai putra yang sungguh patuh terhadapnya. Ia bersyukur mendapatkan putra seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu harus berbohong kepada orang tuamu" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang milik si mungil. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menampakkan kantuknya. Sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk menginterogasi Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu lagi, bolehkah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika pertanyaanmu mengenai diriku tidak boleh Baekhyun. Semua ini salah, seharusnya aku tidak menampakkan diriku. Semua ini menyalahi aturan langit" Jelas Chanyeol lirih seakan suaranya bisa saja mengganggu orang tua Baekhyun yang tengah tidur walaupun Chanyeol berteriak sekeras apapun itu tak akan terdengar siapapun.

"Lalu jika semua ini menyalahi aturan, untuk apa kau menampakkan dirimu?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kau sangat keras kepala! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo benar. Dan aku tidak menduga bahwa kepercayaanmu sangat nyata sekarang" Sungguh Chanyeol dalam masalah besar jika dewa langit mengetahui hal ini.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah tidak terlihat!" Ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"Tidak ada gunanya jika kau percaya bahwa aku ada. Aku menampakkan diriku karena keinginanku sendiri ditambah kepercayaanmu yang besar. Itu akan sulit membuatku kembali tak terlihat" Baekhyun berdecak.

"Lalu jika sudah begini apa kau akan dihukum nantinya?" Chanyeol mengangguk membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Jadi semua ini karena salahku? Karena aku tidak percaya adanya Guardian Angel" Chanyeol menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, semua ini bukan salahmu! Dari awal aku memang sudah salah. Seorang Guardian Angel akan menjaga anak manusia sampai berusia tujuh belas tahun dan setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, kami para Guardian Angel akan kembali kelangit untuk mendapatkan tugas lain. Tapi aku melanggar aturan langit dengan menjagamu lebih dari tujuh belas tahun"

"Sejak aku memutuskan menjadi seorang Guardian Angel, kekuatanku lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga sebuah kerajaan ataupun pemerintahan jika masa kini. Aku selalu menjaga kestabilan pemerintahan tapi delapan belas tahun yang lalu setelah melihat hatimu begitu murni, aku sungguh tertarik untuk menjagamu Baekhyun" Baekhyun setia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Kami selalu mendapat gambaran tentang apa yang akan kami jaga. Jika menjaga sebuah negara, gambaran itu akan menunjukkan proses sebuah Negara miskin menjadi Negara berkembang lalu menjadi sebuah Negara maju. Sedangkan kerajaan atau pemerintah, gambaran sebuah tujuan kepimpinan yang dijanjikan sampai tujuan itu tercapai. Dan jika menjaga anak manusia, hanya gambaran seorang bayi lahir sampai tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun. Kekuatanku memang tak sekuat Gaurdian Angel yang menjaga sebuah Negara tapi kekuatanku terlalu besar hanya untuk menjaga anak manusia" Lanjut Chanyeol. Kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun yang menampakkan mimic sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau tertarik padaku karena hatiku murni, padahal tugasmu adalah menjaga sebuah pemerintahan. Pertanyaanku sangat sederhana Chanyeol, apa hanya karena hatiku murni hingga kau memilih menjagaku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut serius.

"Ya, aku memilihmu karena hatimu murni. Aku tidak ingin hatimu itu tercampur dengan noda kotor dunia. Mengesampingkan pergaulan modern yang terjadi sekarang, kau terhitung masih dalam ambang wajar. Aku tidak terlalu berat menjagamu karena point positifnya kau sangat patuh terhadap kedua orang tuanmu yang memiliki masa remaja dengan aura positif"

"Lalu kenapa delapan belas tahun?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Lidahnya kelu tak bisa menjawab.

 _Haruskah ia mengatakan kebenarannya? Tapi untuk apa?_

"Well, alasan apapun itu aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas aku berterimakasih untuk penjelasannya dan tetap setia menjagaku sampai delapan belas tahun ini" Karena terlalu lama menunggu jawaban Chanyeol ia jadi merasa bosan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Ia juga mulai mengantuk sekarang.

"Aku tau kau mengantuk sekarang" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menyangkal. Chanyeol pasti bisa membaca pikirannya jadi Baekhyun tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun" Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membola, ughh ini konyol sekali. Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia tak bisa membaca pikiran tapi tadi apa?! Bahkan Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hanya melihat wajahmu aku sudah tau Baek, itu tidaklah sulit. Kau menguap berarti kau mengantuk dan raut wajahmu seperti mengatakan bahwa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu jadi aku hanya asal menebak tanpa tau bahwa tebakanku tepat sasaran" Baekhyun tertawa ringan dalam gelap kamarnya. Ia menepuk pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"Baiklah Tuan Malaikat aku percaya. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, berikan aku sebuah mimpi indah seperti mimpi indah yang selalu kau berikan setiap hari selama delapan belas tahun ini" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku yang memberikan mimpi-mimpi itu?" Baekhyun sudah siap dengan selimutnya. Chanyeol memindahkan posisinya dari yang tadi duduk diatas ranjang Baekhyun menjadi duduk disamping ranjang karena si mungil sudah berbaring nyaman diranjangnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol, kau Guardian Angel yang baik. Good night~" Setelah kedua mata sipit Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

 _Haruskah aku senang karena kau menyukaiku Baekhyun?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya bikin FF genre fantasy. Jujur ngarangnya lebih gila dari pada bikin FF real life. Sungguh saya minta maaf untuk penggambaran sosok Guardian Angel, tugasnya, dll yang super ngarang kkk~ jika penjelasannya aneh tolong jangan salahkan saya, salahkan aja Chanyeol! Soalnya dia yang jelasin Hahaha~**

 **Btw FF ini hanya dua chapter, istilahnya twoshoot. Dan ini juga sebagai selingan aja jika ada ide baru. Sayang kalo ada ide tapi ga dicurahin dalam Ms. Word kkk~ Rencana awalnya sih mau Baekhyun yang dibikin Guardian Angel tapi gajadi karena kasian bias saya capek ngejagain Chanyeol yang fisiknya lebih gede dari dia tapi menurut saya sih Chanyeol emang lebih cocok jadi Malaikat pelindung dari pada Baekhyun, ada yang sependapat ga sama saya?**

 **Terakhir, yang baca curahan hati saya yang selalu tulisannya di Bold dia bawah kalimat keramat (read: tbc) saya 97liner jadi tulung jangan panggil saya Author kkk~ panggil saya Alyn, Alyna, Beryl, Adek, Kakak, Eonnie, Saeng atau apalah terserah yang penting jangan Author, apalagi hanya dipanggil Thor! Emang saya suka bawa palu apa? :D**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Guardian Angel | Chapter 2

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun and Other

Genre : Romance | School Life | Fantasy | Yaoi

Rating : T

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Minggu pagi Baekhyun akan melewatinya dengan mengerjakan tugas rumah. Mulai dari memasak sampai memasukkan baju kotor kedalam mesin cuci. Karena setiap minggu pagi kedua orang tuanya akan kekota untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan perkebunan dan juga pupuk.

"Kenapa ini bisa layu?" Lelaki mungil dengan surai hitam itu menyentuh tanaman mawar dipekarangan rumahnya. Padahal mawar merah itu rutin ia sirami tapi tetap saja layu. Lelaki mungil dengan surai hitam yang diketahui adalah Baekhyun itu berdecak kecewa.

"Berikan padaku, aku bisa membuatnya kembali hidup!" Chanyeol yang selalu setia mengikuti Baekhyun berseru dari arah teras rumah. Baekhyun pun menurut dengan membawa mawar didalam pot berukuran sedang itu kearah Chanyeol. Setelah mengambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun, ia menggerakkan jemarinya diatas bunga mawar. Tak butuh waktu semenit, mawar yang awalnya terkulai layu itu pun kembali berdiri tegak dan kelopaknya semakin merah merekah.

"Wow!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada mawarnya. Seperti sedang melihat pertunjukan sulap sederhana namun bedanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol lebih nyata.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tangan yang menyerahkan pot berisi mawar itu kedalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Setelah melihatmu melakukan hal itu, aku jadi ingin menjadi Guardian Angel" Baekhyun berkata sembari mengembalikan mawar yang tadinya berada dipelukannya ketempat semula. Ia kemudian mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk tepat disamping pemuda bersetelan putih itu.

"Apa awalnya kau adalah manusia?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun karena merasa bosan terus menatap jalan setapak depan rumah Baekhyun dengan sebuah gunung indah yang menjadi latarnya.

"Aku memang sudah tercipta menjadi Guardian Angel" Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Apa menjadi Guardian Angel itu menyenangkan?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Awalnya menyenangkan. Saat pertama kali mendapatkan sayap dan belajar terbang, saat kekuatan kami muncul, saat mendapatkan tugas pertama dan saat mengetahui kami hidup abadi" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan" Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman kecilnya dan tetap mengunci tatapannya kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan mencintai dan dicintai. Hidup selamanya, kau tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya sebuah kasih sayang. Kami memang sudah diciptakan untuk hidup seorang diri, tak ada teman ataupun orang tua. Kami saling mengenal tapi mempunyai perasaan ingin dekat, menjalin pertemanan atau hubungan percintaanpun tak ada! Kami hidup dengan aturan yang tak mengenal hal semacam itu Baekhyun"

"Mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya Guardian Angel yang berfikir secara manusiawi" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Akankah Guardian Angel yang menjaga manusia bertemu lagi dengan manusia yang dijaganya selama tujuh belas tahun?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Setelah tujuh belas tahun Guardian Angel yang menjaga manusia akan kembali kelangit untuk menerima tugas baru. Guardian Angel yang khusus menjaga anak manusia hanya akan menemui manusia yang dilindunginya dulu satu hari sebelum kematiannya. Memberikan salam penghormatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya jadi disaat itu lah manusia akan bisa melihat wujud Guardian Angelnya" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian tatapan Chanyeol beralih keatas langit. Memandang jauh diatas sana seolah tengah mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kembali nanti. Mungkin bisa saja seorang Guardian Angel akan diutus menjemputnya untuk kembali kelangit. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, ia berharap tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Selama delapan belas tahun aku bersamamu, kupikir kau berubah menjadi seorang yang cerewet setelah mengenalku" Baekhyun tertawa membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Karena kau spesies baru yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya" Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Jika kalian saling mengenal, apa kau tau siapa Guardian Angel Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku memberitahumu juga kau tidak akan mengenalnya" Baekhyun nyengir. Chanyeol benar, untuk apa juga ia bertanya.

"Guardian Angel milik temanmu itu bernama Kai. Dia sangat menawan karena dia satu-satunya yang memiliki sayap putih dengan warna hitam dibagian ujungnya. Jika kau bisa melihatnya, kau pasti akan berkata jika itu sangat keren" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol aneh ketika pemuda itu bercerita dengan bangganya.

"Apa dia sudah kembali kelangit sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan.

"Tunggu sebentar, jika seorang Guardian Angel akan mengikuti kemana aku pergi. Jadi selama delapan belas tahun ini kau mengikutiku saat aku mandi dan berganti pakaian juga?!" Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tanpa disangka semburat merah menghiasai pipi Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan kaku ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sembari menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

"Astaga ini memalukan sekali!" Erang Baekhyun dramatis.

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

"Indahkan?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya semangat melihat hamparan rumput hijau dengan sebuah pohon oak didataran yang lebih tinggi. Semakin tinggi Chanyeol melangkah, semakin jelas juga ia melihat sebuah pantai disamping bukit yang ia pijaki dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sering kemari jika sekolah pulang lebih awal" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Kedua matanya terpana melihat bagaimana angin menerbangkan surai yang begitu lembut itu. Baekhyun cukup kerepotan menghalau poni rambutnya yang menutupi mata karena ulah angin yang bertiup cukup kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya didekat pohon oak.

"Bukankah kau mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol menggeleng, ia mengikuti Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar nyaman dipohon oak.

"Aku berdiri jauh darimu jika kau bersama orang lain kecuali orang tuamu. Yang kulihat adalah kau selalu tertawa bersama" Baekhyun mengamati seseorang yang bermain dibibir pantai dibawah sana.

"Mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang lucu, mendengar Kyungsoo menceritakan buku yang dibacanya semalam dan ketika sama-sama sendirian dirumah karena orang tua kami pergi kekota, Kyungsoo dan aku akan diam disini sampai petang untuk melihat matahari tenggelam. Kedengarannya sederhana tapi hal itu cukup menyenangkan untuk dilakukan" Mendengar cerita Baekhyun membuat perasaan iri menghinggapi hatinya, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa merasakan hal sederhana itu.

"Kau terlihat murung" Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik keatas. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum miris lebih tepatnya.

"Aku ingin merasakan hal itu juga" Baekhyun melipat kakinya menjadi bersila lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau merasakannya Chanyeol. Kau tidak sendirian lagi karena kau sudah terlihat olehku sekarang" Chanyeol menampakkan senyuman tulusnya.

"Kau benar" Baekhyun juga melempar senyuman tulus kearah Chanyeol lalu mengembalikan posisi duduknya bersandar dipohon.

"Apa tempat seperti ini tidak ada diduniamu?"

"Tidak ada, kami tinggal dilangit yang tidak memiliki rumput dan pohon tapi setiap tempat disana selalu terlihat indah" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tempat tinggal kami terbuat dari ukiran Kristal yang berasal dari air hujan yang kami bekukan. Lampu-lampu kami berbentuk bulat dan warnanya seperti pelangi. Kami membentuk awan menjadi macam-macam barang seperti kursi ataupun tempat tidur. Walaupun kau tidak bisa merasakan awan karena berasal dari air laut yang menguap tapi kami bisa mengubah gumpalan awan menjadi barang yang keras dan kokoh. Kau tidak akan bertanya kan apa yang kami ubah dari sebuah petir?" Chanyeol menebak lebih dulu sebelum Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Karena laki-laki mungil itu terlihat akan melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku akan menanyakan hal itu?" Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang menumpu dipahanya.

"Petir memiliki tegangan yang terlalu besar untuk dijadikan sebuah lampu dirumahku jadi aku tidak menggunakannya. Cukup menggunakan bola lampu berwarna kuning pelangi, rumahku sudah sangat terang. Biasanya petir digunakan untuk menerangi jalan dan kerajaan milik dewa langit yang begitu besar" Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun bagaimana indahnya dunia diatas langit tapi itu tidak mungkin bisa.

"Bisakah kau membawaku kesana?" Jari telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah keatas tepatnya keatas langit. Melihat telunjuk Baekhyun yang mengarah kerumahnya Chanyeol pun menggeleng.

"Cukup kejam mengatakannya tapi kau pasti sudah mati duluan sebelum sampai dirumahku. Disana tidak ada oksigen Baekhyun" mungkin bisa jika Baekhyun berdandan seperti astronot tapi tetap saja tempat dimana Guardian Angel tinggal tidak akan pernah bisa dilihat oleh manusia.

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin meliha—" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong setelah mendengar sebuah teriakan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Huh capek sekali" Rengek Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu dikedua lututnya. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat keringat sebesar biji jagung itu mengalir membasahi kening Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Untuk apa kau berlari jika kau bisa berjalan?" Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Kyungsoo tertawa ringan lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping sahabatnya.

"Aku tadi kerumahmu tapi Emonim bilang kau pergi keluar dan assaaa! Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat sejati. Aku tau kau ada disini, dan memang benar kalau kau disini" Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi gembul Kyungsoo karena gemas dengan sahabatnya.

"Akh.. Yak! Jangan dicubit! Kau tau kalau pipiku ini mudah melar aish~" Bukannya merasa takut dengan amukan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki terimut yang pernah ia temui pikirnya.

Chanyeol yang duduk tenang didekat kedua anak manusia yang bersahabat itu ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Selama ia bersama Baekhyun, tidak pernah ada teman yang begitu tulus dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya itu membuat Chanyeol merasa khawatir setiap kali melihat Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya tengah bersenda gurau tanpa berniat untuk mengajaknya. Ia tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terpuruk tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun selalu merasa kesepian dan tersakiti.

 _Jangan merasa menderita karena aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama._

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun kini berusia Sembilan belas tahun. Seperti terasa baru kemarin ia mengikuti ujian kelulusan sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan ijazah saja. Minggu lalu dirinya dan Kyungsoo mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan beruntungnya ia karena diterima di Universitas Yonsei. Hal itu sangat menggembirakan hatinya apalagi tidak hanya dia yang diterima, Kyungsoo pun juga.

Baekhyun kini tengah duduk santai disebuah café pinggir kota, dengan ditemani dua potong cheese cake dan dua gelas strawberry smoothy tersaji didepannya. Menunggu manusia cerewet yang belum juga datang padahal ia sudah menunggu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Sepertinya kebiasaan baru Kyungsoo membuatnya harus ekstra sabar. Entah kenapa sahabatnya itu suka sekali terlambat.

Ting..

Lonceng café berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk. Baekhyun menoleh lalu mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman lebar tak berdosa. Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya yang terdapat sebuah brosur disana.

"Maaf aku terlambat…lagi" Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya yang terakhir karena merasa sedikit segan melihat Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah menunggunya lama. Ia mengangguk mengartikan bahwa dirinya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan karena ia cukup terbiasa dengan keterlambatan Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu? Yang ada ditanganmu" Baekhyun bertanya setelah Kyungsoo menduduki kursinya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari luar kampus kemarin. Ini daftar apartemen dan flat yang ada disekitar universitas kita" Baekyun menggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana? Menginap di asrama kampus atau menyewa apartemen saja?" Kyungsoo membolak-balik brosur ditangannya sekedar melihat gambar apartemen dan flat disana.

"Aku tidak mau menginap di asrama. Kita sewa flat saja Kyungsoo! Apartemen terlalu mahal" Tak keberatan dengan usulan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka akan tinggal bersama untuk menghemat biaya sewa. Orang tuanya dan Baekhyun juga menginginkan mereka tinggal bersama.

"Kau mau flat yang mana? Flat A, 3 kamar tidur + 2 kamar mandi + ruang tamu dan dapur secara terpisah atau flat B, 2 kamar tidur + 1 kamar mandi + ruang tamu dan dapur menjadi satu" Baekhyun menggosok dagunya seakan tengah berfikir.

"Aku ingin flat A tapi 3 kamar tidur untuk apa sedangkan kita hanya berdua? Mungkin satu kamar tidurnya menguntungkanmu jika kau punya pacar Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan membuat yang dijitak mengaduh.

"Yak! Untuk apa menguntungkanku jika pacarku bisa sekamar denganku" Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri lalu Kyungsoo menyodorkan strawberry smoothy nya. Sedikit menyeruput minuman Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menarik nafasnya.

"Astaga dadaku sakit sekali~" Baekhyun memukul lirih dadanya berungkali guna menghilangkan sakitnya.

"Dasar kuno! Kau seperti tidak pernah punya pacar saja. Padahal kau ini orang kota dulunya" Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

"Aku memang tidak pernah punya pacar. Aku orang kota tapi tidak mengenal hal semacam itu kau tau! Aku kuno memang apa urusanmu huh!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengikutinya..

"Kalau begitu kita pesan flat A saja biarkan sisa kamarnya menjadi sarang hantu. Kau setujukan!" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Chanyeol tersentak saat ia baru saja menerobos dinding kamar Baekhyun namun yang empunya kamar masih terjaga. Chanyeol tak menjawab tapi ia mendekati Baekhyun yang beranjak bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu mengikuti Baekhyun duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang.

"Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Seoul, kau akan mengikutiku juga kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu Baekhyun sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya. Entahlah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi banyak pikiran. Memikirkan banyak hal tentang minggu depan, kampus, dan kekhawatirannya terhadap Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya kekhawatiran akan Chanyeol lebih dominan diotaknya.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, apa ada masalah Baekhyun? Ekspresimu membuatku khawatir" Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman. Seperti sudah terhubung atau terkoneksi, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun selalu mempunyai kesamaan bahkan sekarang mereka mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

"Eum.. Chanyeol, apa kau sudah bosan terus berada disampingku?" Kedua alis Chanyeol bertautan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Aku? Bosan? Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya karena merasa kebingungan.

"Sudah sebulan kau selalu datang padaku hanya pada malam hari, padahal sebelumnya kau selalu ada disampingku sepanjang waktu. Apa semua itu karena kau sudah bosan?" Chanyeol melebarkan kelopak matanya. Ia melambaikan kedua tangannya keras menepis anggapan Baekhyun yang benar-benar salah.

"Aku selalu bersamamu Baekhyun, kau saja yang tidak tau" _kau tidak akan pernah tau Beakhyun karena aku melihatmu dari atas langit yang sangat jauh dari tempatmu_. Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Begitukah?! Tapi apakah aku masih bisa melihatmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap walau hati menunjukkan sebaliknya, ia ragu.

"Sudah pukul dua belas malam, kau harus tidur Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berpura-pura menunjukkan wajah marahnya namun bibirnya menunjukkan senyuman tipis. Chanyeol melayang keatas setelah mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun. Turun pas diatas sofa single disudut kamar Baekhyun sambil manic matanya mengamati intens setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap terjun kedunia mimpinya.

Setiap malam selama Sembilan belas tahun Chanyeol akan duduk disofa single itu. Mengucapkan beberapa kata indah dengan sebuah kepulan asap putih cantik yang ia tiupkan dari sana kearah Baekhyun. Itu adalah mimpi-mimpi indah yang selalu ia ciptakan untuk Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun. Ia seharusnya juga menciptakan mimpi buruk karena itu adalah fase hidup manusia agar berjalan secara alami tapi hanya sekali ia melakukannya dan berakhir melihat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun basah akan keringat dingin. Ia bersalah karena memberikan mimpi buruk tepat sehari sebelum kematian neneknya sehingga apa yang Baekhyun lihat dimimpi membuatnya menganggap hal itu pertanda dari kematian sang nenek. Kejadian itu terjadi disaat Baekhyun masih berumur tiga belas tahun, masih kelas satu JHS dan Baekhyun sudah merasa dirinyalah penyebab kematian sang nenek karena mimpi yang diciptakannya.

Selama satu tahun lebih Chanyeol melihat bagaimana terpuruknya Baekhyun. Kehilangan nenek yang paling disayanginya dan melalui hal berat itu tanpa adanya satu orang pun teman untuk membuat hatinya sedikit lebih baik, saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menciptakan mimpi buruk. Dan disaat itu juga hatinya perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Kau harus menghentikan semua ini Chanyeol! Sebelum semuanya terlambat" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya. Malaikat hitam bertubuh manusia namun kaki dan tangan layaknya burung gagak muncul dihadapannya. Sayap hitam legam itu tersembunyi dari balik punggung dengan telapak kaki yang memiliki cakar hitam mencengkeram erat palang jendela besar kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Semua ini sudah terlambat Kris!" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa takut suara mereka terdengar oleh Baekhyun karena percakapan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa didengar oleh manusia.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah sekarang! Kau tau aku kemari untuk memberimu peringatan. Jika kau berhenti satu tahun yang lalu mungkin tugasku menjaga keselarasan kaum kita menjadi lebih ringan. Dewa langit marah besar Chanyeol dan kau masih diam saja?! Sebenarnya aku juga marah padamu karena kau menambah lebih banyak tugasku!" Ingat Kris.

"Biarkan aku bersama Baekhyun!" Kata Chanyeol memperingati.

"Aku tidak ada urusan tentang apa dan bagaimana dia yang bernama Baekhyun itu bisa membuatmu menjadi seperti ini yang jelas semua ini salah! Kau tau sendiri bahwa hal ini menyalahi aturan yang dibuat oleh lelehur kita" Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang begitu lelap dalam tidurnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kris. Sungguh ia menyukai bagaimana lelapnya wajah Baekhyun ketika tertidur, itu seperti membuatnya tenang.

"Hey, kau ingin membuatku dalam masalah besar huh?! Jika kau tidak ingin kembali kelangit setidaknya temui dewa langit sekali saja! Akan sangat buruk jika Baekhyun yang sudah bisa melihatmu tiba-tiba didepan matanya kau Bsss~ lenyap!" Tanpa Kris bilang pun ia tau semua itu, sangat jelas tergambar diotaknya. Ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan terjadi jika dibiarkan selama ini, dewa langit tidak mungkin diam saja.

 _Untuk kali ini kuanggap tidak apa-apa, bisakah aku jujur jika aku mencintaimu Baekhyun?_

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

"Ini kutaruh mana?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mengambil alih kardus berisi buku yang berada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sakit Baekhyun!" Tanpa bertanya Kyungsoo sudah tau bahwa Bakehyun sedang sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kupikir juga begitu Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Kyungsoo meletakkan kiriman kardus yang berisi buku itu kelantai lalu menuntun Baekhyun menuju sofa ruang tamu untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Satu minggu ini kau terlihat pucat, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter?" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tangannya beralih memegang keningnya, uhh terasa panas.

Terhitung lima bulan sudah kepindahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ke Seoul. Lima bulan juga mereka menempati flat mereka dan lima bulan Chanyeol menghilang. Tiga hari sebelum Baekhyun ke Seoul, Chanyeol bak hilang ditelan bumi setelah ia bangun tidur padahal malamnya mereka sempat bergurau dan saling melempar candaan sampai larut malam.

Laki-laki itu berjanji akan mengikutinya tapi janji itu sepertinya hanya berlaku tiga hari sebelum kepindahannya setelah itu Chanyeol menghilang. Selama satu minggu hilangnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun seperti kesurupan karena setiap hari marah-marah namun perasaan sakit itu membaik dengan berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya walaupun sampai sekarang pun ia selalu merasa kesal ketika mengingat Chanyeol.

"Kau besok masuk jam berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat menunjukkan angka sepuluh dengan jemarinya.

"Baguslah karena aku besok tidak ada kelas, aku bisa mengantarmu kerumah sakit sebelum kelasmu dimulai" Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti.

"Oh ya kau dapat salam dari Oh Sehun" Baekhyun menoleh, ia menatap Kyungsoo remang-remang karena kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sudah lima bulan kuliah tapi Baekhyun masih belum mengenal banyak orang. Yang dikenalnya hanya laki-laki bersuara cempreng bernama Kim Jongdae dan bibi penjaga kantin.

"Dia kan mahasiswa semester enam yang sangat populer dari fakultas teknik, kau tidak tau?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia tampan, tinggi dan fashionable, kau masih tidak tau?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Ahh terserah yang penting dia menitipkan salam untukmu saat aku diperpustakaan. Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia menyukaimua Baek padahal dia dekat dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Luhan, si lelaki Beijing itu!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat begitu antusiasnya Kyungsoo bercerita tentang Oh Sehun si pria populer yang menitipkan salam untuknya.

.

.

"Astaga badanku lemah sekali" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil menyiapkan selimut yang akan dibuatnya tidur.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?"

"AAKHHHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan sayap yang mengepak pelan.

"Baekhyun ada apa?!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar kamar Baekhyun lalu tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan siluet Kyungsoo yang berdiri diambang pintu. Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah karena akan sangat aneh jika ia terus menatap Chanyeol seakan menatap udara kosong dimata Kyungsoo.

"Ada tikus tadi" Kyungsoo mengeryit.

"Tikus? Dimana?" Baekhyun menunjuk jendelanya dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tikusnya sudah keluar lewat jendela" Kyungsoo semakin mengeryit bingung.

"Maksudmu tikusnya melompat keluar jendela begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tikus yang aneh, kenapa dia lebih memilih bunuh diri. Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekamar, selamat malam Baek~" Baekhyun tersenyum dan setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup ia melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk diranjangnya.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya tapi Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Ia tetap diam sampai tubuhnya ia baringkan memunggungi Chanyeol. Ia sakit sekarang dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul setelah lima bulan menghilang hanya bertanya siapa itu Oh Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Chanyeol" Tak perlu banyak hal yang dikatakan Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti. Apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun barusan cukup membuat hati Chanyeol perih.

 _Maafkan aku Baekhyun.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Maaf telat(banget) updatenya dan sepertinya ini tidak jadi twoshoot, mungkin three. sebenernya pengen dibuat multi chapter tapi saya minta maaf karena sebuah alasan akhirnya tidak jadi.**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat ff dengan mereview, jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Guardian Angel | Chapter 3 [END]

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun and Other

Genre : Romance | School Life | Fantasy | Yaoi

Rating : T

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

" **Kau berani mengorbankan semua ini demi manusia?!" Suara sang pemimpin begitu menggelegar. Mendominasi setiap sudut ruang didalam istana diatas langit. Seperti menunjukkan betapa gagah dan berkuasanya walau yang terdengar hanyalah suara.**

 **Sang pemimpin malaikat tengah murka.**

 **Dihadapkan pada suatu kenyataan yang mengejutkannya. Peristiwa ini pernah terjadi sekali tapi begitu lampau sampai sang pemimpin menghapus semua jejak ingatan yang merekam kejadian waktu itu. Dalam do'a yang selalu dipanjatkan. Berharap kejadian itu hanya terjadi sekali dan tak ada kedua atau ketiga kalinya namun kali ini, kejadian itu terjadi. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi dulu, untuk yang kedua kalinya.**

 **Mengorbankan diri sang malaikat suci dan abadi menjadi manusia biasa yang bisa mendapat dosa.**

" **Maafkan saya karena mengajukan suatu hal yang terdengar menjijikkan ditelinga anda Yang Mulia"**

 **Si malaikat hitam yang berdiri patuh disamping sang pemimpin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Kris tak tau lagi harus bersikap seperti apa ketika mendengar laki-laki dihadapannya tengah bersimpuh dengan lututnya didepan sang pemimpin.**

 **Chanyeol, lelaki yang tengah bersimpuh itu terlalu berani dan ceroboh.**

" **Manusia akan mendapat dosa Chanyeol! Mereka tidak hidup abadi. Sebagai malaikat, kau bisa hidup tenang disini tanpa ada siksaan dan tanpa bertemu Lucifer yang akan menghukum manusia karena melakukan dosa"**

 **Jauh hari ia sudah memahaminya, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan semua itu. Manusia akan berusaha menjauhi hal buruk agar saat meninggal kelak mereka bisa hidup disurga bersama para malaikat. Namun apa gunanya menjadi seorang malaikat jika kehidupan yang dijalani harus monoton dan begitu hambar. Tak ada pertemanan, sapaan hangat atau mencintai dan dicintai. Bahkan rasa ingin mengenal satu sama lain pun tak ada. Para malaikat selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ia merasa muak.**

" **Buang pemikiran itu Chanyeol! Jika kau memang sangat mencintai manusia itu. Aku bisa membuatmu bersamanya setahun sebelum dia meninggal. Kau bisa melakukan apapun setahun penuh" Tangan Chanyeol perlahan terkepal. Ia tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan sang pemimpin. Membuatnya bersama setahun sebelum yang terkasih meninggal? Itu gila!**

" **Keterlaluan! Setahun sebelum dia meninggal? Bagus sekali. Anda seperti mencoba menyakitiku dengan begitu halus. Bersama kemudian melihat dia meninggal? Keputusan macam apa itu?!" Kris sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk terus terdiam. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyimpan sayap hitam legamnya dibalik punggung yang semula menutupi tubuhnya.**

" **Chanyeol! Kukira apa yang kita bicarakan waktu itu tak sampai sejauh ini" Dengan iris kelam, Chanyeol memandang tajam Kris tanpa ragu.**

" **Keputusanku sudah bulat!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan begitu tegas dihadapan Kris.**

" **Yang Mulia, harap anda mempertimbangkan permintaan saya. Permisi!" Tanpa ada rasa hormat, Chanyeol lekas berdiri untuk pergi secepat mungkin dari kedua pemimpin malaikat itu.**

" **BAIK JIKA ITU MAUMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MEMBANTU JIKA KELAK KARENA PERBUATANMU, KAU TERBAKAR API NERAKA!" Seru sang pemimpin sebelum punggung Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu.**

.

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

.

"Astaga badanku lemah sekali" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri sambil menyiapkan selimut yang akan dibuatnya tidur.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?"

"AAKHHHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan sayap yang mengepak pelan.

"Baekhyun ada apa?!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar kamar Baekhyun lalu tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan siluet Kyungsoo yang berdiri diambang pintu. Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah karena akan sangat aneh jika ia terus menatap Chanyeol seakan menatap udara kosong dimata Kyungsoo.

"Ada tikus tadi" Kyungsoo mengeryit.

"Tikus? Dimana?" Baekhyun menunjuk jendelanya dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tikusnya sudah keluar lewat jendela" Kyungsoo semakin mengeryit bingung.

"Maksudmu tikusnya melompat keluar jendela begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tikus yang aneh, kenapa dia lebih memilih bunuh diri. Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekamar, selamat malam Baek~" Baekhyun tersenyum dan setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup ia melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk diranjangnya.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya tapi Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya. Ia tetap diam sampai tubuhnya ia baringkan memunggungi Chanyeol. Ia sakit sekarang dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul setelah lima bulan menghilang hanya bertanya siapa itu Oh Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Chanyeol" Tak perlu banyak hal yang dikatakan Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti. Apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun barusan cukup membuat hati Chanyeol perih. "Maafkan aku" Ujar Chanyeol memelas.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?!"

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku!"

"Kau pikir bisa seenaknya pergi tanpa pamit!"

"Jika memang waktunya kau pergi, setidaknya lakukan dengan benar! Katakan padaku jika kau memang akan pergi!"

"Kau malaikat tapi kenapa sikapmu begitu menyebalkan!"

"Brengsek! Ahh.. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku harus mengumpat"

 **Tes..**

Setetes air mata turun melewati pipi Baekhyun tanpa bisa dibendung. Chanyeol mendengarkan semua ocehan Baekhyun dengan baik. Ia juga sempat membuat suatu dinding tipis namun transparan guna meredam suara yang mereka timbulkan.

"Apa sudah waktunya kau pergi?" Suara Baekhyun melembut. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk bersila disamping lelaki itu. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Chanyeol memandang yang lebih mungil sayang.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun! Aku akan selalu bersamamu" Pukulan telak dirasakan Chanyeol didadanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Baekhyun. "Sialan! Berhentilah berbohong dan katakan dengan jujur!"

"Maaf" Dengusan lelah keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa menjawab dengan pasti dan kepribadiannya sulit untuk dipahami.

"Sekarang katakan padaku darimana saja kau selama menghilang?" Sudah siap dengan cerita Chanyeol, Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada. Mengatakan kepada Chanyeol untuk segera bercerita lewat raut wajahnya.

"Aku hanya kembali ketempat asalku! Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan Baekhyun" Si mungil mendengus-lagi-. Ingin sekali mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan menjambaknya agar lelaki itu mau membuka rahasianya.

"Oh goshh ini sungguh membuatku frustasi! Malam ini kau bebas dariku Chanyeol-ah. Tapi ingat! Suatu saat jika kau menghilang lagi, habis kau!" Baekhyun membuat gerakan tangan yang mengiris lehernya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol terbahak karena merasa apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Berhenti tertawa! Aku tidak dalam mode bercanda Park fucking Chanyeol!" Erang Baekhyun dalam heningnya malam.

Gila! Baekhyun sungguh percaya diri sekali dalam mengumpati seorang malaikat.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan duduk diujung kamar sembari mengucapkan do'a-do'a kecil dan meniupnya kearah Baekhyun sehingga si mungil selalu ditemani mimpi indah. Kegiatan paling menyenangkan selain mendengar Baekhyun marah-marah. Mengawasi si mungil yang tergelung selimut diatas kasur yang berukuran raksasa. Seolah Baekhyun bisa terendam diantara selimut karena postur mungil tubuhnya

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu datang malam ini Kris!" Mulai Chanyeol saat menyadari aura malaikat disekitarnya. Benar saja, malaikat dengan kaki gagak dan sayap berwarna legam itu menyunggingkan senyuman ditepi jendela. Menembus masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin perubahanmu lebih cepat huh?" Lantas Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Biarkan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya Kris! Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur" Kekehan pelan Kris memecah ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Kupikir nada bicaramu berubah agak kasar. Apa karena terlalu lama bersama manusia?!" Kris meledek dan Chanyeol tak suka itu. "Pergi jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan omong kosong!"

"Kau tidak lupa kan dampaknya jika kau berubah menjadi seorang manusia?" Kaki gagak dan sayap legam itu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh kaki dengan punggung sempurna berlapis setelan jas dan coat hitam yang merangkum pas tubuh Kris.

"Kau akan mengalami kondisi tubuh yang signifikan. System kekebalan tubuhmu menurun drastis karena menyesuaikan dengan kondisi bumi secara nyata. Kau akan menjadi manusia tanpa identitas, untuk hal ini tolong persiapkan! Karena akan sulit hidup tanpa identitas dibumi Chanyeol. Semua jejak malaikat yang kau miliki akan hilang jadi beradaptasilah dengan baik sebagai manusia biasa kecuali apa yang sudah tercipta alami didalam tubuhmu, seperti otakmu yang sudah terlahir cerdas"

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui! Semua perubahan itu akan terjadi bertahap. Jadi disaat kau sudah sempurna berubah menjadi seorang manusia, laki-laki yang sekarang kau lihat itu akan terhapuskan ingatan tentang dirimu yang dulu menjadi Guardian Angel"

"Kuharap kau mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik karena aku masih belum menerima keputusanmu menjadi seorang manusia. Waktumu hanya dua bulan Chanyeol!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu. Kris menghilang, secepat kedipan mata.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa ragu dengan keputusannya.

.

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

.

"Sial! Apa-apa'an ini?" Pekik Baekhyun murka dengan tindakan bodoh gadis-gadis kampusnya yang menganggumi Sehun. Demi Tuhan ia bahkan belum tau bagaimana wajah Sehun tapi mengapa gadis-gadis itu selalu mengganggunya karena mengetahui dari Kyungso bahwa Sehun menyukainya.

Persetan dengan seseorang yang bernama Sehun! Ia kesal setengah mati jika terus menjadi bulan-bulanan gadis gila fans Sehun. Seperti saat ini, lokernya menjadi seratus kali lebih menjijikkan daripada hari sebelumnya karena lebih dari entahlah ia malas menghitung. Banyak sekali permen karet yang sudah dikunyah tertempel disetiap sudut dinding lokernya.

"Gezzz…..aku akan mencekik mereka yang melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!"

"Baekhyu—ohh ya ampun! Lokermu? Lagi?" Kyungsoo yang baru datang dari arah berlawanan terkejut saat menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia meraih secarik kertas yang tergeletak diatas buku milik Baekhyun didalam loker.

"Enyahlah dari Oh Sehun! Kau pantas mati!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya takjub setelah membaca secarik kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Wow mereka sungguh keterlaluan!" Berulang kali Baekhyun mengelus dadanya agar tidak meledak dan berakhir menghancurkan lokernya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan.

Tapi ada yang baru Baekhyun sadari setelah beberapa detik, ia menoleh sekelilingnya dan Baekhyun yakin semua ini adalah perbuatan Chanyeol. Siapa lagi yang bisa menghentikan waktu kecuali Chanyeol.

"Pagi! Kau merasa lebih baik?" Sapa Chanyeol entah muncul dari arah mana.

"Tidak setelah mendapat hadiah ini" Tunjuk Baekhyun kearah lokernya dengan wajah dongkol. Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut. Ia dengan senyuman secerah sinar mentari memandang Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk membereskan kekacauan loker Baekhyun.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau ingin meminta sesuatu?" Baekhyun sangat peka dan itu membuat senyuman Chanyeol lebih merekah.

"Buatkan aku identitas!" Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung "Untuk apa? Kau seorang malaikat dan malaikat tidak membutuhkan itu" Setelah selesai dengan urusan loker, Chanyeol menyimpan kedua tangannya pada saku celana putihnya.

"Sang pemimpin malaikat mengizinkanku untuk menjadi manusia sebelum aku pergi jadi aku harus mendapatkan identitas"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan aku hanya diberi waktu satu bulan untuk menjadi manusia! Tolong bantu aku Baekhyun, kumohon!" Sejenak Baekhyun berfikir lalu selang beberapa detik ia mengangguk walau terlihat ragu.

"Aku memiliki teman sekelas yang bernama Jongin dan seingatku ayahnya mengurus sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan identitas kewarganegaraan atau apalah itu, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti"

"Temanku itu sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin kekasihnya. Nanti aku akan membicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo dan membujuk Jongin agar mengatakan kepada ayahnya untuk mengurus identitasmu! Tapi kupikir jika kau ingin sesuatu yang instan, kau harus membayar mahal Chanyeol"

"Urusan uang itu mudah Baek" Apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Kau tidak berniat mencuri kan?" Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Tidak tidak aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

.

.

.

"Ta-da! Identitas dirimu jadi dalam waktu dua minggu" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan heboh amplop berwarna light brown didepan wajah Chanyeol. didalam amplop itu terdapat berbagai macam surat dan kartu untuk Chanyeol. Ia juga sempat membaca riwayat hidup Chanyeol yang dibuat ayah Jongin secara detail dan terperinci.

Wow, ini sebuah penipuan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau bisa hidup seperti ini? Disini tercantum bahwa kau menjadi lulusan SMA Hanlim. Apa itu tidak membebanimu?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Suaranya agak lemah dibagian akhir.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman seolah semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. "Jangan khawatir! Aku akan hidup dengan baik" Tenang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, mengenai apa yang kau bilang waktu itu. Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" Chanyeol mencoba focus menatap mata Baekhyun. Berusaha membaca apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun dan maksud dari pertanyaan si mungil. Tapi sungguh sial, belakangan ini ia menjadi tidak ahli dalam menggunakan kekuatannya jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mendesah kesal. Mungkin efeknya sudah mulai muncul.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau yang diizinkan menjadi seorang manusia. Hanya satu bulan? Sesingkat itu?" Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia akan sepenuhnya menjadi manusia, itu bodoh karena nanti Baekhyun tidak akan mengingat apapun.

"Ya, aku hanya mencoba melakukan penawaran! Aku ingin beradaptasi" Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu kapan? Kapan kau akan menjadi manusia?"

"Mungkin besok, tapi jika kau ingin aku berubah sekarang juga tidak apa! Yang kulakukan hanya menyimpan sayapku dan berpakaian layaknya pemuda biasa" Baekhyun merasa apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol terdengar yah sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Dan setelah kau menjadi manusia selama satu bulan, kau akan benar-benar pergi?" Dengan pasti Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tidak akan jauh darimu Baekhyun" Menyakitkan, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa hatinya sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Seperti ada ribuan duri yang menusuk kedadanya secara bersamaan.

 _Pantaskah mengatakan jika ia mencintai Baekhyun?_

 _Ratusan kali Chanyeol ingin mengatakan itu_

 _Tapi rasanya suara itu hanya bisa teredam dikerongkongannya._

.

.

.

GUARDIAN ANGEL

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan histeris. Mungkin ini teriakannya yang kesepuluh membuat Kyungsoo yang berada didalam kamar Baekhyun harus mengerang karena cuitan anarkis sahabatnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tau siapa nama yang diteriaki Baekhyun.

"Kau! Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! Berhentilah berteriak dan biarkan telingaku beristirahat" Seru Kyungsoo murka.

"Aku terkadang ingat punya teman bernama Chanyeol tapi terkadang aku lupa siapa Chanyeol itu" Kening Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah kerutan yang sedikit samar.

"Aku bahkan tak tau kau memiliki teman bernama Chanyeol. Apa aku melewatkannya atau kau saja yang tak pernah cerita sebelumnya?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu membanting tubuhnya pada ranjang. "Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Ia sedikit lelah. "Kau ingat pernah bercerita tentang Guardian Angel dulu?" Dengan sedikit mengingat-ingat, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ternyata kau benar, mereka nyata!" Kyungsoo menyemburkan nafasnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring. "Mereka memang nyata tapi aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Meembuka mata bulan sabitnya, Baekhyun mendekat lalu merangkum kyungsoo dalam lengannya. "Ketidakpercacayaanku membuat Guardian Angelku menampakkan wujudnya"

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, mereka benar-benar nyata! Aku punya satu dan kau juga punya satu Kyungsoo"

 **Berhenti.**

"Punyamu bernama Jongin! Dia memiliki sayap yang menawan dari yang kudengar"

 **Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya.**

"Milikku adalah Chanyeol! Guardian Angel yang membautku jatuh cinta. Dia adalah segalanya setelah kedua orang tuaku"

 **Berhenti Baekhyun.**

Dan wushh~

Sebuah angin kencang berhembus. Menghentikan waktu diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sepasang sayap putih yang nampak bercahaya mengepak dengan gagahnya. Pergelangan Baekhyun dicengkeram kuat oleh telapak yang lebih lebar. Membawa menyusuri lorong waktu dan kembali ketempat favorite Baekhyun. Tepatnya dibukit desa tempat Baekhyun dan orang tuanya tinggal. Bukit kesukaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol.

Belum juga keterkejutan akan kakinya yang tiba-tiba menapak didesanya. Chanyeol sudah menyemburnya dengan kekesalan yang tumpah didepan wajahnya.

"Kau! Kenapa memberitaku Kyungsoo tentang keberadaan Guardian Angel?"

"Dia tau kalau mereka nyata Yeol"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatakan nama kami dan mendiskripsikannya dengan jelas! Itu melangar peraturan Baekhyun" Jangan membocorkan rahasia Baekhyun. Agar waktuku bersamamu tidak semakin terkikis. Karena Baekhyun akan dilabeli sebagai ancaman dan Guardian Angel akan lebih cepat untuk kembali ketempat asal.

"Maafkan aku, itu meluncur begitu saja" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Guardian Angel cukup hanya dipercaya Baekhyun! Aku menampakkan diri padamu bukan untuk membuatmu menceritakan semua tentangku. Itu salah!"

"Maaf"

"Waktuku tidak lama dan kau semakin mempersingkatnya"

"Maaf" Kepala Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini tak apa" Tenang Chanyeol setelah menetralkan nafasnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sempat khawatir karena disatu waktu aku sama sekali tak mengingat dirimu, setelah satu bulan kau yang sebagai manusia dan sekarang kembali ke wujud aslimu. Aku seperti kehilangan moment-moment kita bersama" Seru Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Itu sangat menggangguku Yeol, sungguh. Jadi aku berniat menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo tentang dirimu jika aku sudah tak memiliki kenangan apapun tentangmu. Setidaknya ada yang mengingatkanku akan dirimu" Lanjut Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tak akan melupakanku Baek jadi jangan khawatir"

"Maaf aku hanya sedikit taku—" Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya kepada bibir Baekhyun.

Bibir plum yang manis.

Chanyeol menyukai sensasi mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mengecap rasa cerry yang terasa dibibir itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah berfikir bahwa mencium Baekhyun akan semenyenangkan ini. Dan perasaan menyenangkan itu bertambah berkali lipat ketika Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tangan yang mengalung dilehernya.

 **Tunggu pertemuan kita yang kedua, aku akan berusaha mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.**

.

.

.

Seperti sulap yang hebat. Ketika sore hari dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman, menghabiskan waktu bersama lalu kembali kekamar Baekhyun saat malam menjelang. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, waktu kembali berjalan dan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan mengobrol dikamar Baekhyun.

Disudut kamar berdirilah Chanyeol, dengan do'a yang ia panjatkan dan sedikit memainkan tangannya. Sebuah cahaya berkilauan indah menghampiri tempat Baekhyun dan melingkupi kedua pemuda yang masih asyik mengobrol diatas ranjang.

Memandang sayang Baekhyun sejenak sebelum Chanyeol memantapkan do'anya. Dia menghilangkan memori tentang dirinya yang masih tersisa pada Baekhyun. Menghapus jejak dirinya yang dulu pernah mengenal Baekhyun. Mengembalikan sosok mungil itu kekehidupan normalnya yang membosankan.

Dan disaat itulah denyut jantungnya tersanya nyeri. Dia tak ingin Baekhyun melupakannya. Inginnya berhenti menghapus memori Baekhyun tapi ini adalah tahap agar dirinya bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Ya seutuhnya, hanya untuk bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian…**

.

Sebuah bola basket terpatul dan mengenai kasar kepala pemuda dengan perawakan mungil sehingga kejadian seperti tersungkur karena sebuah bola harus dialaminya. Baekhyun pemuda yang tersungkur itu harus mengerang sakit karena merasakan dua titik menyakitkan ditubuhnya. Satu dibagian kepala dan satu lagi dikedua lutut yang menumpu tubuh mungilnya yang terjerembab ketanah.

'Sial! Pagi macam apa ini' Umpat Baekhyun dalam benaknya.

Dirinya bahkan tak ada niat untuk memaki si pelempar bola dan berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya dengan melenggang pergi dari sana.

Sosok si pelempar memandang punggung mungil yang baru saja berlalu itu hangat. Tangannya berkacak pinggang dengan begitu angkuh. Nomor punggung 61 yang dikenakannya membuatnya menjadi dikenal banyak wanita dikawasannya.

"Dia memang cantik jadi jangan memandanginya seperti ingin melubangi punggungnya" Lelaki lain dengan surai orange itu menepuk pundak pemuda bernomor punggung 61 itu pelan. Merasa mengerti apa yang ada dipiran temannya saat melihat paras Baekhyun.

"Dulu aku sempat menyukainya, tapi tak ada respon. Dia terlalu sulit untuk didekati"

"Aku tau" Pemuda dengan nomor 61 yang bernama Chanyeol itu hanya memberikan senyuman kecil kepada temannya yang bernama Sehun.

"Ayo lanjut main! Kau harus persiapkan kampusmu dalam turnamen Park!" Chanyeol terkekeh geli lalu merangkul Pundak Sehun kembali ketengah permainan.

.

Brukk…

"Goshh…" Baekhyun menyemburkan nafasnya jengkel saat melihat bukubukunya berceceran dilorong kampus.

"Maaf, aku tak hati-hati saat berjalan" Diam, Baekhyun mencoba tak peduli. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-bukunya sebelum sebuah tangan ikut membantu mengambilnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Saat tangan itu menyodorkan buku kearah Baekhyun, si mungil mendongak dan tatapan itu langsung terkunci pada figure tinggi didepannya.

Pemuda didepannya terlihat tak asing.

"Oh hai, aku Park Chanyeol dari Yonsei University. Aku kemari untuk latihan menjelang turnamen" Baekhyun tak bergerak, si mungil benar-benar diam. Dan kedua mata bulan sabitnya tak bisa teralih dari figure itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat si mungil tersadar.

"Aku seperti pernah mengenalmu, tapi dimana?"

 **Ya, kita pernah bertemu. Bahkan mengenal dan bersama. Sampai dititik aku mencintaimu dan kita berciuman.**

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Chanyeon-ssi"

"Chanyeol!" Seru Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Ya, itu maksudku. Permisi!" Baekhyun perlahan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol namun tak begitu jauh, suara Chanyeol membuat langkah si mungil berhenti lalu berbalik.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum punggung tegapnya menghilang dipersimpangan lorong.

'Kita memang pernah bertemu' Batin Baekhyun yakin

.

.

.

.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku dipadang rumput hijau yang sedang menari diterpa angin.

Manic mataku menangkap seorang anak manusia.

Tuhan, ciptaan-Mu seperti bidadari yang kulihat disurga, tapi ini lebih indah.

Hanya gerak geriknya yang sedari tadi terekam dimanic mataku, aku benar benar terpaku.

Ia tak melihatku, tak akan pernah melihat keberadaanku.

Ingatlah, aku bukanlah seorang manusia yang akan duduk disampingnya, menatap langit dan menghirup udara yang sama, bukan.

Aku bukan seseorang yang sama halnya dengannya, aku hanya seorang malaikat yang mengagumi dan mencintainya dari kejauhan,

Memandangi setiap inci wajah naif ciptaan Tuhan.

Setiap kali melihatmu pukulan demi pukulan yang kurasakan didadaku, aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Aku selalu mengira ini hanya mimpi dan perlahan kututup mataku kembali, dan saat kubuka seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, tapi ini berbeda.

Semua sudah terjadi.

Aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan berharap bisa berada disampingnya secara nyata,

Menautkan jariku kesela sela jarinya. Bergandengan, saling melempar

senyum dan tatapan.

Aku tau seorang malaikat sepertiku adalah makhluk mulia yang akan abadi,

Aku rela mengorbankan itu semua hanya untukmu, sungguh.

Inginku terlahir kembali menjadi seorang manusia yang tak akan abadi, mendampingimu walau selalu bertambahnya umur seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku bisa melewati semua asal denganmu.

Kau semangatku, kau tempatku bernafas, keabadianku adalah dirimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk kesetiaanya mengikuti FF ini.**

 **Salam KoKoBop!**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (Tolong hargai para author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membuat FF dengan mereview! Don't be goestie~ Jadilah pembaca yang baik~)**


End file.
